The King and The Maiden
by o-vanilla-o
Summary: Narnia…A land where magical things happened…magical creatures live…true love concieve… It was when a girl was looking through the old book she found on her new house, she was magically summoned into Narnia. And meet The Great King of Narnia.


**The King and The Maiden****

* * *

**

* * *

Narnia…A land where magical things happened…magical creatures live…true love concieve… It was when a girl was looking through the old book she found on her new house, she was magically summoned into Narnia. And meet The Great King of Narnia.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Narnia and the characters (except the Dawson family or other OC character), they belong to C. S. Lewis.

* * *

**The Old Dusty Book**

* * *

Annette Dawson was a fifteen years old girl. She had just moved into a big mansion on the northern England. And when I said big, I meant real big. She lived with her busy parents and a pretty annoying little brother. Her father, Matthew Dawson, was a famous professor; he's busy with his researches and most of the time traveled around the world. While her mother, Catherine Dawson, was a talented artist. She painted for big galleries in the country and also for the royals. So she's always busy in her workshop. Her only little brother, Christian Dawson, was a "hyperactive meatball". Or so he was according to her.

And today, when her father was between Spain and Germany, her mother was completing her last painting about "The Royals", and her brother was in their yard, lazing around and throwing pebbles to some random targets, she decided to explore her new house. She had just moved in a few weeks ago, so she hadn't had time to explore the mansion.

The big mansion had three stories and an attic. On the first floor, there were living room, kitchen, dining room, her father's dangerous laboratory, her mother's messy workshop, a big library, and the servants living quarter. On the second floor were their bedrooms. On the third floor were more rooms, most unused, some used for keeping their things.

The attic was a new place to her. She had never been there before and she was really interested. Because she often heard that the attic had some interesting things. So that afternoon, she went up to the attic and started her exploration.

First, she found wooden boxes scattered around everywhere, broken big grandfather clock, some cracked china and vases, and other old things. She made her way toward the back of the attic and found rows of books on old shelves. It seemed like they had been there since before they moved in. 'Maybe left by the former resident,' she thought. And as reading was so far her favorite hobby and activity (because the mansion was far from everywhere and school hadn't started yet), Annette decided to take a look on the old books, thinking that maybe she would find something interesting because she had run out of reading materials.

She traced the thick covers with her slender fingers while glancing over the title. Most were old Latin books or something in foreign languages she didn't even know nor understand. Some were literatures or scriptures. But one book, the one with white cover (because the others were black or brown) and silver letters engraved on it (by hand), tickled her curiosity. She picked it out from the shelf and brushed the dust off. The title read "Beyond the Stars". And they sparkled. Not the usual spark because of the sunlight that went through the attic's window but a magical sparkling, or you could say, the title was shining on their own.

She frowned. A strange feeling tugged at her heart. Urging her to open the old book. She checked for the author's name but she found none. And the urge was getting stronger. So she took the book with her and walked back to her own spacious room on the second floor. She settled on her bed, her favorite corner to read, and then started to open the old book.

It was almost like a diary, because it was all written neatly by hand. But from the content, she concluded that the book was a storybook or and old folk tale. The book told about a country or kingdom or land, she wasn't so sure, where all magical things happened. Somewhere where the animals could talk, where the trees live, and there were magical creatures such as fauns, nyriads, and centaurs. She never said that she believed all that things, but because the handwriting was so cute (she had never seen handwriting like that before) and the pictures (drawn by hands too and colored attractively) seemed to be real and live, she kept reading.

And it was not until the middle of the book, where she reached the part where there were only pictures on the book, she really noticed something strange. She was looking on the picture (a big blue lake with trees and flowers surrounded it, with few rabbits on the side) and swore that she saw the lake's water stirred ever so slightly and the leaves swayed a little. She took a better look at it and gasped when, again, she saw the lake's water stirred and the leaves swayed. And so suddenly, Annette felt that herself being pulled toward the book. She could see her room was a blur and a fraction of second later, she found herself sprawled right beside the lake she had been looking through the book before.

"Hey, isn't she Queen Annette?" a cheerful little voice said above her head.

* * *

Finally...the first chapter of my own version of The Chronicles of Narnia. It takes place on the golden age when the Pevensives are still the rulers of Narnia...

Please review...

Thanks a lot


End file.
